My Mentor's New Mentee
by LunarTryst
Summary: Jamie-Lea Dean's experience in younger years pushed her to become a doctor. Now to get rid of those final demons haunting her, she has to return to the final place she saw the one she loved alive and let herself love again. K Rating for death.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the prologue to "My Mentor's New Mentee" - a story in which I plan to introduce my Original Female Character Jamie-Lea Dean, whose devastating view of her boyfriend's death leads her life into medicine and Sacred Heart Hospital. This prologue fought me tooth and nail! Very short, I know, but it is only the prologue!

This will eventually have OFC "Jamie"/Surprise Character.

**Prologue**

Jamie-Lea Dean stepped off her bus, smiling to her friends and walking hand-in-hand with her current boyfriend. She waved enthusiastically as the doors closed, still managing to hear her friends' screams of "school's out for the summer!" and nonsense words of happiness. Jamie sighed, content as her boyfriend slung an arm around her shoulders and they watched the bus full to the brim of excited teens drive off. The pair turned and started to head towards Jamie's house, looking both ways before starting to cross the small road when Jamie's bag split open.

"Hold on," Jamie said, unhooking herself from Keith and leaning down near the pavement to pick up the several books that had fallen out of her bag.

"I've something to give you, Jammy," Keith said happily, turning to look at her in the middle of the road. "It's a surprise!"

Jamie turned to look at him, a smile on her face that stopped before it had fully formed.

"Keith, no!" she screamed, seconds late as the car slammed into Keith and sent him sailing through the air. "No!"

Keith's body hit the ground and there was an audible crunch of shattering bones.

He died 23 minutes after arriving at Sacred Heart Hospital, the 38 minute journey giving the paramedics who responded enough time to stabilise his heart. Keith handed Jamie a small felt-covered box and gave a pained plea for her to keep her heart full of love.

Jamie later thought that she heard her own heart break when the heart monitor flat-lined.


	2. Her First Day

A/N: Written in the Janitor's point of view for this chapter. There will probably be a ladder of sorts appearing, like "Her First Day" and then "My First Day", or something else. It all depends. I have also named the Janitor. If you don't like it, then either suggest a "better"one, or just deal with it. This is my story, therefore, my names!

Do enjoy!

**Her First Day  
**  
I saw her half an hour into my morning shift, standing at the nurses' station and looking extremely uncomfortable. She stood at about five and a half feet tall, with dark hair that fell just past slumped shoulders – wait, slumped shoulders? It's half past nine in the morning, even I've woken up now.

I sloshed my mop into the water bucket noisily, slapping the mop-head back onto the floor loudly, hoping she would turn around so I could see her face properly. I was rewarded with a view of bright green eyes and a small nose that seemed dwarfed by her large mouth. Her eyes seemed to be brimming with tears, and I wondered for a moment if she was visiting a terminal patient, but when Scary Latina Nurse asked her what she needed, I heard her name.

"I'm Doctor Jamie-Lea Dean – I've been told to speak to a Doctor Perry Cox? He's the one I've been allocated service to," she murmured, leaning closer to Scary Nurse as if she were sharing a secret.

"I'll page him for you... Janitor!" Scary Nurse jolted me out of my thoughts and I looked over automatically. "Could you show Dr Dean to the staff room on the second floor? If you could stay with her until Perry gets there, you'd be helping me out a lot."

"Can I have your-" I started, but the look from Scary Nurse was enough to silence me. I propped my mop up against the wall in its bucket and walked over to the new doctor. "I'll show you where to go."

"Thank you," she almost whispered. She seemed terrified of the hospital, which was a bit worrying. I don't want to have to clean up her messes when she kills dozens of people because she's scared of a_ building_.

I started to walk away, not bothering to turn and see if she followed. When I got to the elevator, I paused, turning to see her look up at me with eyes that had dulled, the trace of tears gone. They seemed to be more of a moss-green rather than the brighter colour I had noticed before. She gave a shaky smile that I returned reluctantly – it seemed infectious.

We both stepped into the elevator as it opened its doors to us, and then I noticed what exactly she was wearing. White coat, Mean Doctor-style with her sleeves rolled up and a back-pack slung over one shoulder. She also had a ring on a chain around her neck. I realised that she had on a perfume that I couldn't place, but it tasted of warmth to me.

"So you know my name, do I get to know yours?" the doctor said, looking up at me with her head cocked to the side slightly. The comment was meant to be said in lighter tones, but her deeper voice seemed to cradle each word before releasing it in a crackly undertone that spoke of either boredom or reluctance. I sensed it was both.

"I don't have a name," I replied, tucking my hands into my pockets lazily as I leant a shoulder against the wall.

"You must have." It wasn't a question – she said it matter-of-factly and it sounded like she had a reason.

"Why do you think I have a name, Small... Oddly-Voiced... Female Doctor," I replied. _Well that sounded smart, you idiot._

"It's Jamie actually. And you must have a name because you own a _name-tag_," the smug tone that she had now made me feel happier. She sounded like she was someone I could banter with, and she would banter back. Not like Scooter – he tends to sort of fall and run.

"Fine. If I tell you my name, you have to tell me why you are wearing an _engagement_ ring on your neck instead of your ring-finger." _Hopefully that'll make her feel uncomfortable, she'll shut up and then the war can begin properly._

"My boyfriend died before he could propose, so technically it isn't an engagement ring. He was killed by a speeding driver. He handed me the ring before he passed away and I've worn it ever since." Jamie looked up at me, the tears from before once again evident in her green eyes, but she seemed stubborn and simply stared. Then she shocked me ever so slightly and pressed the emergency stop button.

"Tell me your name."

"It's Felix. My colleagues call me Janitor though," I murmured, leaning down to her. "I only told you because I seriously thought you weren't going to tell me why you wear that ring around your neck. You obviously trust me far too much for it to be good for you, so I'm going to find Scooter, that's "JD", by the way, and he'll make sure you hate me from now on."

"Felix is brilliant name. It means "lucky", y'know? And JD? Please tell me he was Christened that way," she said, hands on her hips, a frown marring her pale skin.

"No, his name is John Michael Dorian. His nickname is JD and his friends all call him that. Apart from Mean Doctor – Doctor Cox and Mean Lady – Jordan Sullivan. Cox calls him 'Newbie' or a range of girls' names. Miss Sullivan calls him DJ... or a range of girls' names. If you hear someone shouting 'Bambi' or 'Vanilla Bear', then it's Dorian they're looking for. You'll like him anyway, he has an odd talent for making every single damn person love him." I looked away from her, my hand straying towards the emergency button to start the elevator again, but Jamie caught it with her surprisingly cool hands.

"I hate the name JD. Do you know how many people call me JD and how many of them are friends?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Zero. If anyone calls me JD, I either hit them or I mock them until they cry. I _hate _the name JD."

"So does that mean you will most likely hate Dorian and that someone might actually like _me_ more than him?" I grinned at the thought of taunting Dorian with the petite woman beside me, laughing out loud as I imagined him attempting to get her attention and failing._ Miserably_.

"Probably," she grumbled. "I'll explain it to you over coffee. When is lunch around here? I'll meet you for lunch and we can do whatever you fancy. I think you deserve it for sharing your name with me and no one else."

"How'd you-"

"I'm not stupid. Your 'colleagues' don't call you Janitor just because you are a janitor, they call you it 'cause you don't tell them your name," she treated me to a full-blown smile and I actually smiled back. _Stop, stop! You don't do smiling!_ "It'll be our secret."

"Does that mean I get to call you something different too? Considering I already know your name, and so does Scary Latina Nurse." I frowned slightly, Scary Latina Nurse would probably have paged Mean Doctor already and he'd be angry. _Well he'll just have to cope, you idiot. You've finally found someone willing to be friends _and _annoy the hell out of Scooter, and you've only known her for about 20 minutes. _

"You can call me... whatever you want. As long as it is _not_ JD or Small Oddly Voiced Female Doctor," Jamie looked at me thoughtfully, before finally letting go of my hand to finger the ring around her neck. "How about Jammy?"

"It's better than JD, right?" I laughed, a short bark more than a chuckle. I hit the emergency stop button and felt the elevator lurch into life once more and seconds later the doors opened.

"Follow me," I said to her, winking as I turned to look at the people waiting for the elevator. A grin lit up on my face when I saw Scooter getting a new one ripped for him by Mean Doctor.

"Listen up, Newbie, because I am not repeating this! When I tell you to run a blood test on a certain patient, even if you have 13 patients already and think that it will be unlucky for you to have another one, I expect you to _run it_. Now go and do it, I have a new doctor on my service that Carla has been paging me about for the last 10 minutes. _Scat_, Newbie!"

"That's Dr Cox?" Jamie said from my side as we walked over to the wall he was banging his head on.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He only rants when Scooter or someone else does something incompetent," I reassured my new ally, a smile lighting my face when she _smirked_ as she watched Dorian jump and run when Dr Cox whistled sharply at him. "Cox, here's your new doctor."

"Well look who finally decided to show up, listen her Newb-"

"Oh, you didn't just start to call me 'Newbie', did you, Dr Cox?" Jamie seemed to inflate ever so slightly, standing on tip-toes to look into the face of a shocked Mean Doctor. "My name is Jamie-Lea Dean. You can call me Dr Dean, Jamie, Jamie-Lea or even Dee. If you call me 'JD', or 'Newbie', or anything else that you call Dr Lapdog that's away running your lab tests, _literally_, to the labs, then I'm going to have to hurt you."

There was silence between the two, and even Nervous Doctor had stopped his nervous twittering in exchange for nervous twitching as he watched the pair battle it out.

"You're in," Dr Cox said, a snarl-like grin appearing on his face as he started to walk away, Jamie following as she listened to Cox's instructions and tips on certain patients and their mood.

"Dr Cox, wait! Wait!" Scooter's voice preceded him down the corridor. I smiled, leaning back against the wall. "Dr Cox – aghh!"

Well it wouldn't be Sacred Heart if there wasn't an overly-excited Scooter flailing his arms and falling to the floor with a satisfying thud, would it?


	3. My First Night and Hospitalization

A/N: I'm not really getting into this so much as I thought I could. Writer's block and all that. Anyway, this depicts Jamie's first night at the hospital. With added Todd at the end for extra spice and laughs (hopefully)!

If you think this could have gone a different way, don't be hesitant to say in a review "can I be your muse?" I'd really appreciate it! Thanks.

**My First Night and Hospitalization  
**  
I have hated this hospital ever since Keith died here, but something in my heart kept telling me I'd need to come back someday, for some reason. I guess being switched from one hospital's service to another is as good a reason as any.

"Jam, hurry up and place an IV on that newly admitted patient in 306, then I need you to go make sure that Newbie doesn't have a concussion," Dr Cox barked from across the ICU. I turned to look at a startled nurse, who I recognized as the nurse who had paged Dr Cox for me in the first place.

"He calls you Jam," she said, tilting her head to the side. "He doesn't call anyone but me by their real name."

"Tell me your secret!" I heard a voice grumble from a bed a few metres away. It seemed that Dr Lapdog had woken up from his doggy-dreams.

"I'll see you in a minute," I called to him, turning to go to the elevator when I noticed a mop and bucket placed right in front of me. "Someone move this, a patient could fall!"

"Actually, it was you I was aiming for," someone hissed behind me. "What happened to 'I'll have lunch with you and we can do anything you want'?"

Whoops.

"Listen, Fe-mmph." I frowned up at him as he placed a hand over my mouth.

"I'd rather keep it a secret, remember?" Felix growled. I raised an eyebrow at him and he dropped his hand.

"Sorry,_ Janitor_, really, I am. I had a lot of patients. When does your shift end, anyway? You've been here all night and-"

A heart monitor flat-lined and I looked around to see a young woman standing and being pushed away from a bed as doctors converged around the man in the bed. I looked up at Felix, whose eyes instantly flicked from me to the flat-lining monitor and separated couple.

The last thing I remembered before my world went black was his voice yelling out for me to "stay with him" and his hands cradling my waist and head.

* * *

I sat up straight in my bed, breaths coming shallowly and feeling my forehead and arms drenched in sweat. Then I realised I wasn't in _my_ bed, but a hospital one.

"Jamie?" I heard a soft voice say wearily next to me. "How do you feel?" I turned and saw Felix sitting in the chair beside me, rubbing at his eyes and pulling at a blanket that wrapped around him tightly.

"Like I just fought with a bus and the bus won and did a victory dance on top of my dead body," I said, voice cracking half-way through. The doctor in me put off some warning bells at this and I took a glass of water from Felix, who was now awake properly and pressing the 'Call Nurse' button attached to my bed. "How long have I been... out?"

"3 days – but you have to have surgery tonight," Felix muttered, looking up at the door as he settled into his chair once more. 'Scary Nurse' had just walked in, worry evident on her face.

"Are you okay, Dr Dean?" she asked, taking a thermometer from a cart she pulled in with her and slipping the nozzle into my ear. She tutted at the high temperature and looked at Felix. "We have to put her under anaesthetic now, so... if she wants you to stay until she's out, you can."

"Wait," I said loudly, causing the two people to jump and look at me. "You have to tell me what's wrong first!"

"Dr Cox is going to come and explain it to you – Janitor, you're going to have to leav-" the nurse stopped as the door opened and Perry Cox walked in, head bent towards a chart as he sipped a cup of coffee.

"Right, Lurch, Carla, out you go. Jam and I have a talk to get through before I go and make sure Newbie hasn't killed my patients," he growled, looking up at Felix, who hadn't followed Carla out of the room. "Lurch-"

"No, please, Dr Cox. I want him to stay. I need to have someone with me for this," I almost pleaded with him._ That didn't sound pathetic at all, old girl_.

He looked from me to Felix and then shook his head. Felix sat back in his seat, a hand straying to mine and holding the fingers protectively. It was almost touching the way he felt the need to protect me even though we'd only known one another for 12 hours.

"Listen, Jamie..." He looked uncomfortable and his tone had changed from exasperated to serious in a matter of seconds. "You have uterine fibroids, Jam."

"But... Dr Cox, those don't have... I wouldn't collapse if..." I looked up at Felix as he squeezed my fingers lightly, shaking his head slightly to indicate silence. He was right, Dr Cox would explain.

"Your tumours are benign, Jamie, but one of them has grown so much it's started to lean against the larger veins and arteries in your abdomen. Blood clots have been forming as blood can't pass through it properly and it's caused you to collapse. We can operate and get rid of the larger tumour that is causing this, but the rest are too risky to remove," he sighed slightly before continuing. "Unfortunately, I wanted Gandhi, but he's busy in surgery right now and can't come to you. So, you're going to have to cope with-"

"Who ordered an extra-large tongue depressor?" was shouted in the hallway outside my room, followed by a loud slapping sound and giggles. Then my door opened.

There stood a tall doctor in green scrubs. Green scrubs that had cut-off sleeves and a 'do-rag with 'Body For Hire' written on it.

I turned to look at Felix, who has his head buried in his free hand, and then Dr Cox. He stared at me with something akin to either deep sympathy or reluctant admiration that I actually seemed to show no fear towards this surgeon.

"You're doomed. Say g'bye to lover-boy Felix there and prepare to meet God or Satin. Or Bob Kelso," Dr Cox murmured, leaning towards me as Dr Todd Quinlan attempted to press the top of a pen down when it was a twisty-bottom. "It's been great, Jam, but I have to go and check on possibly dead patients." And with that, he had raced past Todd, who had finally got his pen working.

I looked over to Felix. "How come he knows your name?" I asked, voice trembling slightly as I fingered my ring.

"He went to the same school as me," Felix whispered, leaning closer to me to press his forehead against mine. "Stop playing with that ring. You're going to be fine. Meathead Surgeons may be meatheads, but they are good at cutting people up without killing them."

"Thanks, Felix," I said, smiling at him as I dropped my ring against my neck.

"Now who's ready for their physical?" Todd joked, snapping a pair of gloves on as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

God hates me.


	4. My Drunken Admission

A/N: Well, this is Chapter 3 – My Drunken Admission of My Mentor's New Mentee. In this chapter, Jamie discovers the Todd's abilities, meets _Doctor_ Dorian and says something to Felix that shocks him!

I also drew a picture of Jamie from Chapter 1 – Her First Day, when Felix reveals her name, check it out if you fancy : www dot deviantart dot com/art/Jamie-Dean-quot-Felix-quot-117390365. Copy and paste that last bit if it makes it easier to enter.

**My Drunken Admission**

"Right, Dr Dean, you can roll back onto your side again. I just need to make a few marks on your skin and then you can be taken up to the OR," Todd said, sounding oddly smart compared to the doctor who put one of his gloves on inside out before he switched into 'Doctor' mode and astounded both Felix and I. "All done, Dr Dean, you can sit back again and I'll contact a nurse."

There was silence as he walked out of the room.

"So God doesn't hate me then?" I laughed, looking over at Felix who was still staring at the open door. "What's wrong?"

"He took _five minutes _to open a _pen_, Jamie," Felix said, blinking at me. "_Five minutes_! He's going to operate on you!"

"Felix, you saw how he slipped in and out of his 'idiot' persona. Have you ever seen him operate, Felix?" I asked, leaning forward with an eyebrow raised.

"No, but-"

"And have you ever heard of him causing a death?"

"Well, not lately, but, Jamie-"

"What's the problem, Felix?" I growled, frowning at him.

"I was just going to say that he went the wrong way out of the door. He went towards the cafeteria, not the nurses' station," he chuckled at my astounded face and then laughed full-out as I let my head loll back and let out a groan.

"I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die," I chanted under my breath. "Maybe I am," I stated, looking over at who had just entered the door.

"Good morning, Dr Dean! I'm Dr Dorian, but since we're now colleagues, you can call me J-" he stopped short when he noticed Felix sitting beside me, glaring at him.

"Scooter..."

"Janitor..."

"Hello! Going into surgery here!" I yelled. "What is it, John?"

"No, you can call me JD if you want," Dr Lapdog said, eyes jolting back to me.

"I'll call you John, thanks. What is it? Did Dr Quinlan send you?" I rolled my eyes as his mouth opened and closed for a moment and then looked at the chart he was carrying.

"Uh... Yes, ma'am, he did. I'm going to get Carla to take you up to the OR so they can put you under anaesthetic and then-"

"Can I go with her?" Felix asked, standing up, hands in pockets as he raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

"No, Janitor, she's going into surgery! Even if you were a friend, patients' families and friends are only allowed to stay until they are fully unconscious, so..." John looked at me as he trailed off. "You actually want him there, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, thanks. He can stay with me until he absolutely _has_ to leave," I said, frowning as the doctor gave a hurried chuckle and noted something down on my chart-sheet. "And you had best not be putting 'delirious' on that sheet, because if you are, then you're going to wish that it was Janitor here that you were putting under the knife and not me."

"Oh.. uh.. yes, right," he stuttered. He pulled a pair of gloves on and hooked my chart on the end of the bed. "I need to place an IV for you now, and then Carla can take you upstairs."

Dr Dorian dragged a tray on a wheeling trolley over to his side as he sat on the seat Felix had vacated and lay my arm at the right angle. He was very gentle and I barely felt the needle slipping into my arm, which surprised me. I didn't think that he would be a competent doctor, especially because he followed Dr Cox around all day instead of being independent.

It could have been because Felix stood over him the entire time, but I like to think Dr Dorian is a good doctor. He seemed to be a good doctor, especially when I felt like I was going to throw up. He had a sick-pan under my chin and his hands holding my hair back before Felix could even pour me a glass of water.

"Thank you," I croaked after emptying my guts into the pan and taking a sip of water. Felix sat back down in his seat after Dorian left, claiming that he thought he saw Carla walk by and that she should be able to take me up now. "I shouldn't have assumed you wanted to stay with me in the OR – you really don't have to. I've only known you 12 hours."

"No, you've known me for nearly 5 days, remember?" Felix shook his head slightly as he leaned closer to me. "Jamie, you're one of perhaps three doctors here who know my name. Dr Cox is one, you are one and I have a feeling that Todd knows it somehow. Anyway, if I didn't want to come up with you and wait until you were out, I wouldn't have asked Scooter if I was allowed."

"Thanks, Felix," I mumbled, leaning back into my pillows. I felt light-headed and warm. "Can I have some more water?"

"Here..." he said, handing me the glass. I took a sip and handed it back. "Here's Scary Nurse, I'll follow you up. I think they're taking you up in your bed, so just rest, okay?"

I nodded and rolled onto my side as I heard the door open. The nurse, Carla, came in with a small smile that seemed directed towards Felix. I shook my head slightly in confusion and let out a sigh. I closed my eyes and felt a flannel on my forehead. Thank goodness someone knew how hot I was. I then felt a small lurch and then smooth movement.

I fell asleep on my way to surgery.

* * *

I awoke to someone holding my hand and whispering nothings to me as I felt someone hook a mask over my face. I frowned slightly and then noticed it was Felix who was holding my hand, a surgical mask covering his mouth, a surgical bib over a pair of jeans and what I think was a green shirt.

"You're going to be fine, Jammy," he murmured, kneeling down to face me properly. I felt my mind go hazy. "You're going to be fine, and then when you're well enough to work, we can annoy Dorian. How does that sound?"

"Fun," I slurred. I think Felix looked up at the anaesthetist in fear, but he was reassured when the technician told him that slurring speech was normal.

"Jamie? I think I'm going to have to leave now, okay? I'll be there when you wake up – I told Kelso to get another janitor in to cover my shifts," he whispered, starting to stand up.

"I think I love you," I said back, so quietly I think he didn't believe he heard it. He stopped moving, half-crouched, eyebrows raised into steep arches. "I mean..."

And then, for my second time at Sacred Heart, my world went black.


	5. Her Uneventful Surgery

A/N: Yup, this is a short chapter, but only because the next chapter is being updated tonight as well, so you can have two chapters! Hopefully the next one will be a good bit longer and more eventful. Coming up_ next_: Felix thinks about what Jamie said, and someone gives him comfort.  
Coming upin the _next chapter_: Jamie wakes up from surgery and Felix confronts her about what she said.

**Her Uneventful Surgery**

Jamie had been in the OR for at least 3 hours, but I still felt the same nervousness and shock I had when I walked out the door minutes after she fell into unconsciousness.

_"I think I love you."_

She _sounded _drunk. Drunk on what wasn't clear. It could've been the illness itself, the anaesthetic, or even, dare I think it, her little admission.

Jamie can't have meant it – she thinks she's only known me for _12 hours_ for any sake! She'd only been in my life for all of 5 days and she had turned it upside down. For the first time in however long I'd been working at Sacred Heart, I'd asked Kelso for more time off to be with someone. Except that someone was unconscious and being operated on by 'the Todd'. I wrung my hands against one another and sighed. I might as well have just asked for a couple of hours off and carried on working – at least then I'd be doing something instead of sitting here alone.

"She's going to be fine, you know," a soft voice said behind me. Damn Scary Nurse.

"What? I wasn't thinking about her... I was thinking about... uh... squirrels!" I frowned over at her as her small smile turned into a full, blown-out grin. "What?"

"Janitor, even you should recognize when you're _in love_," she said, voice taunting and light.

"I – well, you see," I stuttered, shaking my head as I realised it was a lost cause. "She said it to me," I said softly, looking up at the nurse.

"She said what?" Scary Nurse sat down next to me on the bench outside the OR, laying a hand on mine. "Tell Carla."

"She said 'I think I love you'," I murmured. "Just before she went under the anaesthetic."

"Y'know, Janitor, anaesthetic doesn't make people stupid. If she wanted to say it, then maybe her subconscious thought 'if I'm going to tell him before I fall asleep, then I'm going to have to do it now,' and she just said it." She sighed slightly and took her hand from mine as I stared at her. "How long has she been in there?"

I looked down to my watch. "Nearly three and a half hours, I think."

"The Todd scheduled it for 3 hours, allowing for an extra hour if needed. He'll be done soon, the Todd is really good at removing these things," she assured. She stood up and looked through the door-windows into the OR. "I think they're finished."

My head shot up and my legs were quickly moving towards the door with Carla. "Really?"

"Yeah. The Todd is finished – he's leaving it to an intern to close her up. Standard procedure," she laughed. "Leave the little baby doctors to close up syringes and gauze in the patient."

I shook my head at her joke and then moved aside when the Todd came through the doors, pulling his mask off.

"It went good, sir," Todd said quietly to me. "She'll be waking up soon, and then after we've checked her over, we can let you in to see her. It shouldn't take more than half an hour if she wakes up well from the anaesthetic."

"Thanks, Dr Quinlan," I replied, looking over his shoulder as Jamie was wheeled out of the OR, tubes in her throat and two machines hooked onto the side of the bed.

"It's all good with the Todd!" he yelled, walking down the hall towards Black Surgeon, slapping each other's hands and laughing.

And these were the man-children that cut people open, took organs out and put more in and stitched them up again.

What is the world coming to?


	6. My New Beau

A/N: Second chapter tonight, and, as promised, a good bit longer than before! This is going to be the last in this story, and I'm thinking of changing the name, because "My Mentor's New Mentee" doesn't really fit anymore, does it? It kind of does, as they all end up friends. Oh well, it has a good ring to it!

I WILL BE DOING A SEQUEL!

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF SLASH IN THE LATTER PART OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**My New Beau**

When I woke up from the surgery, my hand was once again encased in someone else's. I blearily opened my eyes and turned my head towards the man holding my hand. He was slumped over, head leaning against the mattress next to my leg, one hand holding mine, the other clutching a blanket that was wrapped around him.

"Felix?" I croaked. "Felix, wake up! That can't be comfortable."

He snorted loudly and then jerked awake, "Jam" forming on his lips before he realised where he was and what he was saying. "You're awake, Jamie."

"Yes, thank you, I realised," I smiled at him. "Did it go well?"

"Todd seems to think so. He reckons you could even start working again in a couple of days if you felt up to it." He leant over to the 'Call Nurse' button before thinking better of himself and sitting back. "I have something to ask you, Jammy."

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity peaked.

"Do you remember saying anything to me before you... fell asleep in the OR?" he queried, eyes falling from mine to our intertwined fingers.

"I.." My eyes went wide as I remembered what I had said. "_I think I love you_."

"Yes, that," he murmured. He looked back up to me. "What did you mean by it?"

"I.., Felix, it was just..." I struggled to find the words to describe what exactly it was I was feeling.

"I see, Jamie. It doesn't matter," he said, starting to stand from the chair and pull away from me. I gripped his hand even tighter. "Jamie, please."

"No, Felix, you're not going to just _leave _me after all that you've gone through to keep me safe and comfortable when you _hardly _know me!" I yelled, yanking him back down to my level. I cupped his cheek with my free hand. "I was going to say... no one has ever been there for me like you have, unconditionally. Not even Keith, Felix. Not even the guy I thought I was going to spend the _rest of my life_ with. Are you understanding what I'm saying?" My voice had gone softer, deeper and it felt warm to me.

"It wasn't unconditional, Jamie," he whispered, leaning closer to me so our foreheads touched once more. "I wanted something."

"What did you want?" I breathed. A faint flush had crossed his face, and I could feel a deep heat rising on my own cheeks.

"You," he sighed, leaning even closer to touch his lips to mine. I dropped his hand and cupped his face properly as he ghosted his fingers through my hair. He pulled away from me, eyes half-closed and gave a small burst of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I murmured, frowning at him slightly.

"You looked so shocked that I had kissed you," he laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed beside me.

"Who kissed who now?" a male voice said from the door way.

"Busted," I muttered under my breath, just so Felix could hear me. "Hello, Dr Cox."

"Jam, Felix," he said, nodding to each of us before leaning back out of the doorway and whistling loudly. "_Newbie_! Stop gal-palling with Gandhi and get the hell over here! Dr Dean needs to be checked out by a semi-competent doctor." He leant forward again and walked over to us. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been dropped in heaven," I joked, watching as his face scrunched up and Felix chuckled.

"I've got Martha for that kind of talk, thank you – speaking of Carol. _CAROL! _Now means right this bloody second!" He practically screamed the last part, causing both Felix and I to jump. "Idiot."

"Okay, I'm here! Heya, Dr Dean!" he chirped.

"Oh God," I whispered, burying my head against Felix's back. "Hello, John." I looked around Felix at him again, raising an eyebrow. "Hurry up and check me over, and if you're extra good, you can call me Jamie."

He actually squealed.

After an uncomfortable 10 minutes of silence, Dr Dorian finally said that I was doing great and that I'd be discharged tomorrow evening at the latest. I think he was about to start asking me why Felix was sitting beside me, but Dr Cox grabbed the scruff of his scrubs and he was dragged away with a rather satisfying yelp. This reminded me of something.

"What would you give me if I could convince Dr Cox to page John to a supply closet that we could lock him in for a little while so we could all have some peace?" I inquired to Felix, a playful smirk growing on my lips.

"Definitely something like this," he replied, leaning down to kiss me softly on my lips, wiping the smirk off my face to replace it with a mushy smile.

"Wow," I said, after he had pulled away from me.

"I'm not that good, am I?" Felix said, looking down at me, eyebrows raised.

"Well, you are, but that wasn't what I meant." I looked up at him properly, resting my chin on his shoulder. "We've been in the same place for all of five days, Felix, and already I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and a giant hole in my heart filled, and then some."

"You know what, Jamie? Me too," he smiled, settling his cheek on top of my head.

I did joke about it with Dr Cox, but I_ really_ was in heaven.

* * *

"So whose house are we going to live in," Felix asked me, two months later as we sat down to lunch.

"Which is closest?" I countered, a smile on my face as Dr Cox came over and sat beside us. "Hello, Perry."

"Jam, if Newbie comes by, please, for the love of God, warn me so I can hide!"

"What's he done now?" Felix said, taking a bite of his sandwich as he looked over at the doors, where a ruffled John Dorian appeared to be asking for something – or some_one_.

"He told me he liked me," Perry said, head buried in his arms so that sounds he made were muffled.

"I think we all knew he liked you, Perry," I said, shaking my head at the despondent doctor sitting in front of me.

"He said he _like liked_ me," came the muffled reply.

"JD said that?" Felix asked, sandwich pausing half-way between plate and mouth. "Why is that a bad thing? You told me yesterday at the bar that you-"

"Felix!" Perry snarled, head shooting up before Felix could finish his anecdote.

"I'm not sure I heard right, but I do believe that Felix," I paused for a moment to look at Felix for clarification. He nodded once and I dropped my voice before continuing. "Felix just said that you like John _back_?"

"My life is over!" Perry moaned, burying his head once more in his hands.

"I still don't see what the problem is," Felix said, looking over at JD, who was now making his way towards us, looking like a ninja stalking his victim. Felix shook his head at me and made a shushing motion with his fingers.

"He's been drinking, Felix, I can smell it in his breath," I said to the tall man beside me. "He should have been chasing John around the hospital, either to beat him up or sex him up," I laughed, prodding Perry with my plastic spork. "I think he's asleep."

"Dr Cox? Perry?" Ah-ha, so Dr Lapdog-Ninja has finally made it to the table. "Has he committed suicide?"

"No, JD," Felix said, turning to look at him. "He's drunk. I would take him home and make vicious lo-"

"He means that you should help him home and make sure that he feels better when he wakes up, John. I'll get the baby-interns to look after your patients," I offered, smacking Felix in the ribs with my elbow.

I watched with muffled laughter as John struggled to help Perry up onto his feet and half-carry, half-drag him to his car. As soon as they had both exited the cafeteria, Felix and I almost fell from our chairs as we burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you were going to say that, Felix! You promised you'd try to behave better!" I admonished, still recovering from our laughter.

"I call him 'JD', I _haven't_ caused bodily harm since you came here and I even helped him fix his car," Felix said, sounding awfully proud of himself for things that I had to practically train him to do. Or not do, as was the case. "Wait a second, where's your ring?"

I looked down at my bare neck with a smile. I hadn't taken my ring from my neck since Keith died, but in the last two months it had gradually been coming off and now I had stopped wearing it completely. It was sat in my jewellery box, in an envelope with Keith's obituary. The feeling of love I got from the ring had died when Felix kissed me for the first time after my surgery.

"It's in my jewellery box," I replied slyly, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

"You never take that thing off, though. Was it dirty or something, 'cause we can get it cleaned, if you want," Felix said, frowning. I thought he was going to say something like this, but it was still touching that he loved me enough to allow me to keep a talisman of a late lover.

"No, Felix, it wasn't dirty." I sighed, looking down at the new ring that sat on my ring-finger. "You know why I kept that ring, Felix?" He shook his head. "It felt like love. It was like Keith was still there in my heart, even though he was gone. When you kissed me after I woke up from surgery, I honestly felt no need to carry the ring with me. You filled the space, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember you telling me not to propose near a road," Felix said, thinking back two weeks to when he had proposed to me. "I always listen to you, you know?"

"You proposed on the middle of a _bridge_, Felix!" I laughed. "It was the scariest and yet the best day of my life."

"Even better than that night we-"

"Yes, better than 'that night we', Felix. You perv," I said, raising my eyebrows at him. "Why ruin such a romantic moment?"

"I'm Felix, nice to meet you," he replied, holding his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand in mine and pulled him close to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leaning against his chest.

"Remember when we first met. You told me you had no name," I said, thinking back to the day in the elevator.

"You stopped the lift so that you could persuade me. You seemed terrified when I first saw you at the nurses' station with Scary Nurse," Felix added, playing with a lock of my hair.

"Did I tell you why?" I asked, looking up at him. "It was because Keith died here. It seems that all of the bad things in my life have been erased by you and this wonderful place. I lost all my friends and my lover when Keith died here, and I found dozens of new ones and one special man here."

"I'm a special man?"

"The most special in my world," I said, smiling.

_And I'm the luckiest girl._


End file.
